As Long As the Earth Turns
by flipomatic
Summary: "As long as the earth turns, I will stand by your side." A simple promise made so many years ago, one that I failed to keep. Thuke short one-shots of their time together.
1. Meeting

Author Note: This is my first Thuke, so please don't rip me apart. It should be anywhere between ten and twenty chapters, but we will see how it works out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: I am officially ignoring the official ages, I have made Thalia one year older than Luke so I can count her time spent as a tree as homeostasis. That way, I can just say that during her time as a tree, she simply did not age.

Ages

Luke: 9

Thalia: 10

* * *

**Meeting**

_Luke pov_

As I moved down the substandard suburban street, I glanced around at my surroundings warily. Each side of the gravel road was filled with one story homes and behind one side of them was a dense pine tree forest. A few individual trees stood in yards and by the road.

I stuck to the very right edge of the road, ready to bolt into the woods at any sign of trouble. I could maneuver through tight spaces better than any monster I had encountered so far.

What I wasn't expecting was to be attacked by another child.

A metal trash can lid flying Frisbee style straight toward my head alerted me to her presence. I barely noticed the metal disk in time and ducked with only a second to spare. I regained my full height and spun around to see what kind of new monster threw Frisbees.

It wasn't a monster.

Charging at me with a baseball bat was a girl who looked only slightly older than myself. She had cropped dark hair, bright electric blue eyes, was wearing Gothic clothing, and seemed intent on killing me. She practically glowed with power; I'd never seen someone so radiant in my life.

I was about to turn and flee when a shield appeared on her arm. It held the image of a gorgons face and paralyzed me as if it were the real thing. My heart raced as the girl reached me, and I forced myself to crouch down and draw a knife from my boot. I rolled into the street to avoid her first swing.

"Strike one," I muttered as the bat passed over my head. She glared at me.

"Shut up, monster!" she yelled, brandishing the bat at my face.

"Aren't you the monster?" I asked tentatively, edging backwards in case she decided my head made a good baseball.

"Of course not! I'm a demigod!" She exclaimed proudly, and closed the distance between us again. "If you're not a demigod, then what are you?" She extended a hand toward me, waiting for a response.

"I must be a demigod too," I shrugged, accepting her hand as she helped me to my feet.

"Alright then," she grinned, "we should stick together then, 'cause I was always taught to look after younger kids like you." I tried to protest, but she ignored me, "But if I have any reason to believe you're a monster in disguise, I will end you." She shook my still grasped hand, and I gulped once.

Even though I wasn't a monster, after our brief skirmish I knew this girl could likely beat me in single combat. I had to be careful; she could turn on me at any moment. Girls couldn't be trusted.

"Ok." I managed to say, "Same goes for you."

She stared me straight at me, her electric blue eyes crackling as she sized me up. Then she grinned. "I think I'm gonna like you!" She let go of my hand. "The name's Thalia."

"I'm Luke." My hand felt cold without hers as I smiled back. "Nice to meet you."

This conversation was the first step of our long journey together.

* * *

End note: I can't wait for the Demigod Diaries to come out in a few months; there is a high possibility of Thuke occurring in them. Hopefully the pairing will finally become canon.

Review Please


	2. Trust

Author Note: Thank you everybody who read and reviewed the first chapter. I wanted to post this earlier, but wanted to wait long enough between updates to not be cramming the chapters together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Trust**

_Thalia pov_

It only took a week until my new traveling companion and I were cornered by a monster. After a few hours of running away, it trapped us in a dead end alleyway.

The monster was a hellhound and it barely fit between the buildings. We had no choice but to stop running and fight.

Luke pulled out his bronze knife as I readied my shield and dagger for battle.

I wanted to avoid this fight; not because I didn't think I could win, but because I didn't trust the boy fumbling with his knife next to me. He might have been waiting for me to let down my guard so he could stab me in the back. After what happened with Jason…I trusted no one.

The hellhound took a few giant steps forward and I raised my shield to meet it. Much to my surprise, it was unfazed by the grotesque image and reached to swat me aside with one giant paw.

I adjusted my shield to absorb the impact and prayed to the gods that going into this alley wouldn't be the last decision I ever made.

The impact never came.

Luke took advantage of the distraction I provided and stabbed the hellhound in the side with his knife. It dissolved instantly. I compressed my shield and glared at the dust.

Luke looked back at me with a grin. "You okay?" he asked.

I bristled, "I'm fine." I brushed past him to leave the alleyway and he followed without another word. But he was still grinning.

As we left the dust of the hellhound behind, I decided I could trust this boy. After all, Luke saved me from, at least, broken bones and deserved the benefit of the doubt.

I could trust him to watch my back.

* * *

End note: Not too shippy and kind of short, but I feel like Thalia has trouble trusting new people, and this is an important step.

Review Please


	3. Fears

Author Note: I don't really have that much to say. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

**Fears**

_Luke pov_

Thalia and I were walking along a side street like we always did when we spotted a fair. I'd never been to a fair before but it looked like a lot of fun. There were all these rides and I could smell all sorts of food from the other side of the fence. I really wanted to try my hand at a carnival game.

"Thalia," I said quietly, "Can we go to the fair?" I pointed as I asked, even though I was sure she already knew what I was talking about. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, then at the fair, then back at me.

"I don't know," she sounded unsure. "It might not be a good idea to go to such a public place."

"But it will be fun." I argued, not wanting to miss this opportunity. "Besides, we won't stay for long."

"Fine," she gave in with a small smile, "But we are only staying for half an hour, max."

"Thanks Thalia!" I exclaimed and, not really thinking about it, hugged her around the shoulders tightly. She tensed up under my embrace and I immediately let go. My arms still felt warm from the contact.

"S-sorry" I stuttered slightly. She glared at me with one of her 'don't talk to me' glares and I shrugged. The incident was forgotten as we walked around the fence to the entrance of the fair. There were so many lights and rides and food. It was overwhelming as I turned in circles to see it all.

All of the rides looked impressive, but one stood out. The Tower of Power; standing at more than 100 feet tall and dropping you straight down. We were near it when I turned to Thalia. "Let's go on it!" I grinned.

She looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"The Tower of Power," I gestured to it, "We should ride it!"

Her face seemed to pale as she watched the ride run.'

"No thanks." She said bluntly.

I frowned, "It's not about money, is it? Cause I can go without a meal if it means we go on this ride."

"No," She shook her head, "You can go on it and eat, but I will be staying here."

"C'mon, it will be fun!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the entrance of the ride.

"No!" She jerked violently out of my grip and fumbled in her pockets. She thrust five dollars into my hands. "Go on the stupid ride," she muttered before stalking off towards the entrance to the fair. I watched her go in disbelief.

Then my brain kicked back in and I trailed behind her, the ride completely forgotten. Why had she reacted like that? Even though Thalia gave me the cash to go on the Tower of Power, the thought of riding it now made me feel ill. Besides, I didn't want to be separated from Thalia for too long.

It didn't take long before we were out of the fair and quickly distancing ourselves from it. We made it about a mile in complete silence.

"I'm sorry." Thalia blurted out. I must have been giving her a weird look, so she continued. "About the ride. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It's just," she hesitated for a moment, "I'm afraid of heights and that ride was straight out of my nightmares."

She watched me with wide eyes as I responded, "Really? You have nothing to apologize for. I never would have tried to force you on it if I had known." I felt really guilty. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

She thought about it for a moment. "Tell me one of your fears, then we will be even."

"Hmm…" How honest should I be? "Girls."

Thalia blinked at me a few times in surprise before chuckling under her breath. "I hate to tell you this, but 50 percent of the worlds population are girls.

"That's what makes them so scary."

"I'll have to remember that" she replied with a wink.

* * *

End note: The thing about fears is that it takes a lot of trust to admit them to another person. So I hope this helps depict them growing to trust each other, at least a little bit.

Review Please


End file.
